Harry Potter & The Room Of Desire
by Brightest Witch Hermione
Summary: The Boy Who Lived found himself fighting in the Department of Mysteries, the second he had said Lord by his side. From that moment on life would never be the same again. Upon killing Voldemort permanently Harry and Lucius unknowingly enter the Room Of Desire. Does exactly what it says on the tin. Two months after the death of Voldemort, they begin to get familiar pregnancy symptoms
1. Surprise Developments

Chapter One

Surprise Developments

 _Flashback_

 _For the second time in two years Harry Potter had spent the remainder of his Hogwarts school year being chased by Voldemort, however this time was different, instead of having Lucius chasing after him on the warpath the Malfoy Lord was by his side as his partner. It was the first time in years he'd felt like he belonged and no one especially not Voldemort would take that away from him. Glancing behind him he saw Voldemort shoot the killing curse his way, without thinking the first spell he could think of happened to be the one created by Severus Snape; a quick Sectumsempra later and the once arrogant Dark Lord lay bleeding on the floor of the Department Of Mysteries._

 _The Room Of Desire_

 _Looking around the room Harry couldn't help himself, the love he held in his heart for Lucius came bubbling to the surface and the two men found themselves hard instantly. It didn't take long before clothes were sent flying, both men groaned in pleasure as their touches and kisses became frantic. The need to be inside his love became overpowering, though his mind was filled with overwhelming emotions Harry tried to control himself until he heard the permission he so needed. His thoughts ere broken by Lucius yelling out loud._

 _"Need you."_

 _"What do you need baby?"_

 _"You inside me."_

 _As their lips met once more a harry positioned his rock hard member in front of Lucius's entrance ever so gently pushing into the taut channel. The moment he was fully sheathed inside the coil in his belly began to tighten as he felt Lucius's muscles construct around him. After a few moments of stillness to allow Lucius to get used to the intrusion Harry waited for the signal, thankfully he didn't have to wait long as their hips bucked together. Pulling out slowly he began to thrust until they'd built up a rhythm. Skin slapping against skin as the tightening foil began to increase with intensity. One, two, three more thrusts and his blonde love fell over the edge bringing his own orgasm forward as he filled the hot channel with his seed._

 _"I love you Lucius Malfoy."_

 _"I love you too Harry Potter."_

 _No sooner had they come down from their orgasm high did the hormones take over again, this time with Harry bottoming and Lucius topping. With their mind clouded with lust neither man remembered the contraceptive charm. Life was about to get interesting at Malfoy Manor._

 _End_ _Flashback_

xoxoxo

August 3rd 1997

Two Months Later

Sunlight peeked through the window as August 3rd arrived Harry Potter groggily began to wake up frowning as he noticed Lucius's side of the bed empty, he hadn't woken alone since he'd moved into the manor just before their encounter with the Room Of Desire. Placing a hand on the rumbles bedsheets he felt the warmth still present letting him know it hadn't been long since Lucius had woken up. As his eyes unclouded he slid on his glasses, the sounds of retching coming from their ensuite bathroom. Come to think of it he hadn't been feeling well himself. Rushing out of bed he knelt next to his partner rubbing Lucius's back lightly.

After three more bouts of retching Lucius leaned back against the wall tying desperately to settle his upset stomach. The last time he'd seen anyone hogging the toilet bowl it was when his ex wife Narcissa had been pregnant with Draco. His mind wandered to their time in the Room Of Desire; the realisation hit Lucius like a ton of bricks as the huge mistake they'd made came to the forefront of his mind. Neither of them had used a contraceptive charm. Turning to face his partner Lucius noticed how nauseous Harry looked.

"How long have you been feeling out of sorts?"

"Round about two months, the queasiness is new though. Is this what I think it is?"

"That depends what do you think it is?"

"I've read up on male pregnancy, Hermione practically forced me to when she realised that I was in love with you. The book said nausea, fatigue and headaches were the main indicators. How do you feel?"

"Tired, headachy and Nauseous. You?"

"I've had a headache every morning for the last two months, I feel so sick right now and even though I've just woke up I'm exhausted."

"I think we need to see Andromeda. She used to be a healer."

"Oh I can just see Sirius's face now."

"Your godfather always did have a way with words. Are you going to be sick?"

"Not sure yet, but I think I'm okay for now."

"In that case lets go see Andromeda."

"Wouldn't it be easier to send a house elf?"

"Good idea."

Harry stood up slowly, his unsettled stomach rolling uncomfortably, grimacing he bolted for the sink retching repeatedly until there was nothing left in his stomach to bring up. Feeling a warm palm rubbing circles on his back he breathed out slowly leaning back against the broad chest. If he thought Sirius's reaction would be a sight to see he wondered just how Ron would take it had taken a while for the youngest Weasley to accept that he was truly in love with Lucius and it wasn't some trick to hand him over o Voldemort. Once the nausea had passed Harry rinsed out the sink brushing his teeth thoroughly waiting patiently as his partner followed suit; with the vile taste washed from their mouths Lucius lead his young lover into the living room where he called on one of the house elves.

 _"_ How can Dippy be of service to Master Malfoy?"

"I'd like you to bring a message to Andromeda Tonks. Inform her that her healer skills are required."

"Yes Master Malfoy."

As the small house elf popped out Harry curled up on the chair next to Lucius burrowing his head onto the blondes lap. The queasiness he'd been feeling was so obvious now he'd talked things over with Lucius however the realisation that they were both pregnant at the same time was a little overwhelming. Even though it hasn't been confirmed yet he was sure within himself that their suspicions were correct. He only hoped Ron didn't abandon him again, though the odds on that happening were uncertain.

xoxoxo

 **Tonks Residence**

Andromeda Tonks had always been a force of nature, even at Hogwarts she was called The Queen Of Slytherin. That was until she ran away from her arranged marriage to Lucius Malfoy and married her Ted, though she wouldn't change it for a moment; she'd had a wonderful life with Ted, until he was snatched away from her toward the end of the war. Being muggleborn he'd had to flee for fear of being sent to Azkaban, the last time she'd seen him he'd been helping Harry into the house with Hagrid, not long after the Death Eaters came knocking.

Her thoughts were broken by a popping sound, looking up from her knitting she noticed the small house elf slowly approach her, she recognised it as Dippy one of the Malfoy elves though she didn't seem as nervous anymore there was still a shyness around her. Putting the knitting down She made her way toward the elf kneeling down to greet the elf.

"Do you belong to Lord Malfoy?"

"Dippy being sent with a message Mistress Andy."

"Go ahead I won't hurt you."

"Master Lucius asked for your healing assistance, he and Master Harry are in need of you."

"I'll be there momentarily I just need to grab my healing bag."

"Dippy be waiting."

Andromeda rushed into the spare bedroom pulling gathering she'd need together, including a wide variety of potions. Something told her this was something a little more than just a monthly check up. She'd known Harry since he was fifteen years old, witnesses the relationship between the messy haired teenager and her former brother in had to admit they made a better match than her dear sister ever did for him. She may not have loved him in the way her father intended but she did confide him part of the family she was after all the aunt to Draco. Making her way back into the living room she took hold of Dippy's hand gently as the small elf popped them back to the Msnor. How little did she know yet how accurate her suspicions would be.


	2. Baby News

Chapter Two

Baby News

 **Malfoy Manor**

Despite the constant urge to throw up Harry had made a conscious effort to do some homework determined to show Hermione that he did know how to study without her help. He wasn't by any means lazy if he was truthful with himself it all boiled down to being put then for his good grades growing up with the Dursleys. For the first time in his life he hadn't wanted to lose them. Though now, when it mattered most he needed to knuckle down and make his friends proud, but mostly he wanted to make Lucius proud of him. Trying to ignore his rolling stomach he pulled out his charms textbook, parchment and ink deciding to get his favourite subject completed first.

Ten minutes after getting settled into a schedule the familiar _pop_ echoed around the living room informing them Dippy had returned. Nipping the ink from his quill with a tissues he set down the quill, leaning his head onto Lucius's lap again as the queasiness continued, looking up slowly he saw the same shade of green looking back at him. Smiling slightly, he knew in his heart their suspicions would be confirmed by the woman he considered his surrogate mother. Before he could greet Andromeda, he once again bolted for the bathroom with Lucius on his heels reaching the porcelain god at the same time Lucius ended up retching in the sink. Letting out a groan he leaned against the tiled wall as he felt Lucius sit down beside him. Just as he leaned his head against Lucius's shoulder, the quiet voice of Andromeda Tonks broke through the focus on trying not to throw up again.

"Well, if I was suspicious before you've both just confirmed my theory."

"Do you need to do an examination?" Harry asked softly.

"Let's get you two settled on the couch and I'll do the pregnancy test charm."

By the time they reached the living room the queasiness they'd been dealing with since they woke was settling slightly. Both men classed Andromeda family and we're quite comfortable with her looking after them. Laying on the couch with Lucius, he watched his adopted mother take out her wand. The neves he'd been feeling were now bubbling to the surface as he wished more than anything that their suspicions were the truth. For as long as he could remember the one part of surviving the war that pushed him forward was having a family of his own.

"I'm going to cast the pregnancy test charm, if you are both pregnant then it'll show a golden hue above your stomach, if you aren't it'll be silver. Afterward I would love to know how the two of you managed to find yourself in this position."

"Ever heard of the Room of Desire?" Harry asked as his mother in all but blood began the pregnancy charm.

"Ahh yes. No explanation needed." Andromeda said softly as two golden hues appeared above their abdomens. "Congratulations your both expecting."

"Really?" Harry asked the excitement clear in his voice.

"Really. This does mean you will have to be home schooled for your final year though. Unless Severus gives Lucius a job at the school."

"Why?"

"Because the babies need their sires magic to get stronger as the pregnancy progresses." Lucius said softly. "I'll talk to Severus."

"Sirius is going to lose it when he finds out." Harry said quietly.

"We'll tell them together, love. Why don't you write to your godfather and friends. I'll go and seek out Draco."

"Hopefully he will be happy."

"He's always wanted siblings, everything will work out fine. I promise."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Harry gathered together his homework making his way into the bedroom to write his letters; telling Sirius, Remus, Hermione and the Weasleys was one thing, however the prospect of telling Draco he'd not only knocked up his father but was pregnant himself was more terrifying than six years with Voldemort trying to kill him at the end of every school term. Taking a seat at the desk Lucius had asked Dippy to place in their room for him he pulled out a fresh roll of parchment deciding to write a letter to them as a whole rather than individually. Three attempts later he reread over his words, hoping they wouldn't cause Sirius to faint.

 _Dear Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Mr & Mrs Weasley and Percy, (if you've come back)_

 _Before I tell you anything I want you to know that the information I'm about to tell you if the complete truth. I haven't been portioned or put under any compulsion spell_

 _Ron and Hermione can tell you I can throw off the imperious since fourth year. The second time we ended up at the Ministry fighting Voldemort, you knew Lucius and I were a couple. What I couldn't tell you at the time was we ended up in the Room of Desire. Trust me it does exactly what it says on the door._

 _Both of us were affected and both of us participated in making love to each other. Under the circumstances neither of us thought to cast the contraceptive charm. This morning we began to feel sick, headaches and tiredness. After thinking back we realised the symptoms all pointed to pregnancy. Dippy went for Andromeda and she just confirmed our suspicions. Please remember that I'm nineteen years old before sending a howler Sirius. I need your support._

 _Come to the manor tonight for a celebration,_

 _Harry and Lucius_

Rolling up the parchment Harry tied it to Snowball's leg letting the small owl fly out of the bedroom window, he was once again reminded of his lost familiar Hedwig. Sometimes it hurt to know that he was unable to protect her from his so called relatives. Tears fell freely as he tried to forget the image of his proud owl lying dead at his feet after Vernon snapped her neck. He'd always disliked the Dursleys but that one act made the hate turn to pure hate. Wiping his eyes he left the bedroom in order to find Lucius and Draco. Despite being ferried of the conversation he wanted to be with Lucius when he was told.

 **Draco's Room**

As Harry entered Draco's room he watched the younger Malfoy carefully, for the first time he saw a completely different version of him. Instead of the snooty aristocrat intent on causing trouble, he saw a young man looking highly confused. As a wave of nausea threatened to overwhelm him he made his way toward Lucius curling up on his lap, being careful not to bump his partners abdomen.

Draco Malfoy prided himself on being a the ultimate Slytherin; cunning, smart and determined. Ever since they'd arrived home from Hogwarts he'd suspected something had happened in the room his father and Harry Potter found themselves in that Night at the Ministry. Throughout his childhood his father had made it essential that he researched every part of the Wizarding World including male pregnancy. When he'd first noticed changes he wasn't sure whether his father and Harry knew what was going on, as time passed and the symptoms grew Draco finally came to a decision; he'd wait until they came to him before saying anything. Now here they were looking nervous in front of him. He couldn't see them suffer so decided to ask the question first.

"Which one of you is pregnant?" Draco asked.


End file.
